Taking the First Step
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: /Takes place in the episode, The Stay-Away Place/ Earth Star's uncertain about stepping out of his comfort zone and facing his fears. Can Beauty Stem reach out to him and help him overcome his fears?


**A/N: Heyyy! :D Yay, my first Toad Patrol fic! Okay, first of all, I've got to say that TP was my absolute fave when I was little. My sister and I watched it nonstop, it was the coolest show ever. I loved it! Just recently I bought some DVDs and started rewatching them, and my love for the show has been rekindled. ^^ So, without further ado, I present to you an Earth Star and Beauty Stem oneshot! (They made a lovely couple, didn't they? *sigh*) I hope I'm in character with everyone and that I get my facts right! If I don't, let me know and I'll correct it immediately. :) Oh, by the way, this oneshot takes place in the episode "The Stay-Away Place".**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own the totally awesome show, Toad Patrol. IF I DID, THE THIRD SEASON WOULD BE OUT BY NOW!!!! (What's up with all my fave shows being cancelled?!)**

* * *

Beauty Stem stole a brief glance at the toadlet beside her, noticing how tense he was. His grip on the strumalong was tight, and, as he cast furtive glances about him, she felt a deep sympathy for Earth Star. It couldn't be easy going through the very place where you and your friends had turned into toadstools. It must've raised up unwanted memories and opened old wounds for the older toadlet. Hoping to give him some comfort and encouragement, Beauty Stem reached for his clammy hand and squeezed it, smiling earnestly at him.

Earth Star tensed, then relaxed as he returned her gaze with a shaky smile. Up ahead little Panther Cap was walking with their new friends, Virgil and Jeremiah, casting glances behind him every now and then to make sure his sister and friend were catching up. Beauty Stem gave her little brother an assuring smile then turned to Earth Star, feeling him tense as they walked by a cluster of toadstools.

"We're almost there," Beauty Stem reported in a gentle tone, smiling encouragingly at him.

The frown on his face faded a bit and it was apparent Earth Star was relieved. "I'm glad," his voice shook as he let out a dry laugh.

Beauty Stem gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you scared?" she asked quietly, though she knew the answer.

"What? Me? No!" Earth Star lied, and when Beauty Stem frowned knowingly at him, he let his tough exterior drop. "Okay, I guess I am. It's just..." His voice faded and trailed off. Beauty Stem gave his hand another supportive squeeze.

"I know how hard this is for you," she said. "I really appreciate you willing to help us out." She kept a close eye on Panther Cap as he talked to the lizard brothers. You could never be too careful.

"Well, Mistle Toad has done so much for me," Earth Star explained. "It wouldn't be fair of me to not help, especially with you and Panther Cap coming all this way." A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and Beauty Stem found that she was glad to see it. She really was glad Earth Star had agreed to help them out. Mistle Toad was danging off a cliff. Well, at first he had been balancing on his coil as he looked for toad scratches in the walls of the ravine. Then, Oyster, with her see-all, had seen his coil breaking. Just in time, Shaggy Mane had thrown his coil to Mistle Toad. The problem was, however, they couldn't pull him up. He was too heavy and there weren't enough toadlets.

So, she had gone with Panther Cap to find Earth Star, meeting Virgil and Jeremiah along the way, who led them to Earth Star. He agreed to help them, even though he'd have to go through the Stay-Away Place, which was the trail where he and his friends had turned into toadstools when they hadn't reached the Fairy Ring in time. Groups of toadstools they passed by was the evidence of the sad story.

"It's really sad," Earth Star commented as he forlornly glanced at another group of toadstools. "All the hard work we did trying to reach the Fairy Ring, and it all ended just like that."

Beauty Stem caught a glimpse of Panther Cap, so young and full of life, and thought about how she would feel if he turned into a toadstool. The very thought made her heart sink. She thought about the fears that had plagued her little brother up until several minutes ago. "You know, Earth Star, Panther Cap was scared of the same thing," she commented. "He told me on the way up here to get you that he was scared he would hear the thunder trees wrong, and that he would lead us the wrong way, and that we would turn into toadstools because of him."

Earth Star gave a pitied glance toward the younger toadlet. "Poor toad. He shouldn't be worrying about that. He's doing the best he can."

"That's what I told him." Beauty Stem's gaze dropped to the ground. "I told him something I was scared of, too."

Earth Star looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was getting to. "What?"

Beauty Stem's voice dropped to something above a whisper. "I'll tell you something--I'm scared of something too. That something bad will happen to one of my brothers or sisters and that it'll be my fault. That's why I worry all the time." She gave a weak attempt at a laugh. "Silly, huh?"

Earth Star looked at her tenderly. "I don't think so, Beauty Stem." This time he squeezed her hand. "In fact, the way you look out for your family is one of the best things I like about you." His blue eyes sparkled as he grinned. "But I don't think you should worry about it _all_ the time."

"Exactly." Beauty Stem removed her hand from his grasp to briefly touch his shoulder. "I'm bad about that. But don't you see? That's what I'm trying to tell you."

Earth Star's expression instantly changed to one of bewilderment. He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Beauty Stem smiled at his puzzlement. "You don't need to be afraid to make new friends or go to Toad Hollow because of what happened then, Earth Star. Things happen, good things and bad things. But we can't let that stop us."

Earth Star's eyes widened in recognition as it finally dawned on him. "Oh, I see." Silence ticked by for a few minutes, then a big smile crossed his face. "You're right. I'll never forget what happened, but I won't let it keep me back anymore."

Beauty Stem felt a big smile of her own, glad that she could help her friend. Suddenly Panther Cap called back to them, smiling excitedly. "C'mon, guys! We're almost there!" he called. Beauty Stem and Earth Star ran to catch up.

"I made it!" Earth Star cheered when they came into the clearing, leaving behind the Stay-Away Place. Beauty Stem smiled at him, then turned to their new friends.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Will you come? We could use all the help we can get." She gestured toward the opening.

Looks of panic swept across their faces. "Not possible!" Jeremiah cried. "We-"

"Have never left," Virgil finished darkly.

Jeremiah shook his head frantically. "Cannot leave home!" he yelped. They dashed back into the woods, and Beauty Stem watched them sadly. They would have to face their fears too, she guessed.

Earth Star chuckled, making light of the situation. "I think they're as scared of being out here as we are of being in there," he pointed out, jabbing his thumb toward them.

Just as they were about to turn and continue, Earth Star stopped her. "Thanks, Beauty Stem," he said gratefully, and she didn't have to ask why. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Fair and sweet toadlet," he added, a merry twinkle in his eye.

From a far off, they could hear Panther Cap stick his tongue out in disgust. "Ick, mushy," he muttered to himself.

Beauty Stem and Earth Star shared a laugh as the three kept walking. They peeked their head out from behind the bush and saw the toadlets. Beauty Stem was relieved to see that everyone was alright and Mistle Toad was hanging on.

Suddenly cheerful shouts from her siblings filled the air. "They're back, and Earth Star's with them!"

Suddenly the wet stopped falling so hard and the yellow ball peeked its way out promisingly. The threesome ran to join the others. Together as one, all of the toadlets could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: I think that went pretty well for my first, don't you? :) I kinda liked how that turned out, but I feel a little doubtful about it. Please please please review, and don't hesitate to tell me what you really thought of it! Just please no flames. I might write more, but it depends on if I find the time. I've been pretty busy. Anyways, now review! I'm out! PEACE OUT SUCKAS! :P Thanks guys!**


End file.
